


Sharingan

by AriannJS



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: #SasuSakuTwitFest2020, #sssw20, #sssw20d1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: “Sarada, use your sharingan.”The young Uchiha shot an alarmed look at her father, brows furrowed in confusion and anxiety that there could be another set of attackers near them.As if reading her mind, Sasuke shook his head with a ghost of smile on his lips. “We’re completely safe. Trust me. Now, use your sharingan.”(For SasuSakuSara Weekend 2020 Day 1: Slice of Lifeand #SasuSakuTwitFest2020 Day 5: Pregnancy)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Sharingan

**Author's Note:**

> A SasuSakuSara Drabble  
> For SasuSakuSara Weekend 2020 | @sasusakusara2020  
> Day One: Early Years/Slice Of Life  
> (but it’s more like early years/slice of life after Sasuke’s permanent return😁)
> 
> —
> 
> Another WIP that I’m leaving as is🙊 Decided to post it now for SasuSakuSara Weekend 2020. Enjoy!✨  
> \- A

“Sarada, use your sharingan.”

The young Uchiha shot an alarmed look at her father, brows furrowed in confusion and anxiety that there could be another set of attackers near them.

As if reading her mind, Sasuke shook his head with a ghost of smile on his lips. “We’re completely safe. Trust me. Now, use your sharingan.”

Still staring at her father with bemusement written all over her face, she complied, and immediately, her eyes turned to a glowing red.

“Look at your mother.”

“Eh?” Sarada cocked her head to one side, much to Sasuke’s amusement.

“Go. And then tell me what you see.”

Blinking twice, she shifted her gaze to her mother’s sleeping form. _What now?_ She thought, slowly observing the flow of chakra on her mother’s system because it’s the only thing she could focus on considering that her mother wasn’t even moving.

There was nothing entirely different with what she usually sees through the Sharingan on her mom’s body. She was almost about to pout and question her father until she suddenly noticed a tiny flame of chakra somewhere within Sakura’s stomach. It was faint yet noticeable, and she knew it shouldn’t be there, unless —

A gasp escaped from her lips as she tried to put a finger on the discovery. “Papa! Is…is mama…”

Sasuke’s smile grew a tad, confirming the forming conclusion in his daughter’s head.

She gasped once again. “Seriously? Oh my gosh! I’m going to have a baby brother! Or a sister! Papa, I can’t wai–!”

“Ssshh. You might wake Sakura.” Sasuke found it amusing to see how his firstborn was giddy with delight knowing that there would be a new addition to their family.

**Author's Note:**

> April 2019 © AriannJS


End file.
